It is often desirable to temporarily mount electronic or other devices to smooth vertical surfaces such as the windows or walls of a structure such as a dwelling or recreational vehicle. Among the devices commonly sought to be mounted are small satellite dishes (direct broadcast satellite, "DBS" in particular), stereo speakers, spotlights, weather monitoring devices, and the like.
Such devices are normally screwed directly into the structure or mounted on a bracket which has been screwed into the structure. Unfortunately, penetrating vinyl siding, shingles or sheet metal with screws compromises the weatherproofing characteristics of those materials. Furthermore, most rented or leased dwellings restrict the location or nature of allowed conventional mounting techniques.
Some devices, such as simple antennas, have been affixed to walls and windows by suction cups integral to the devices themselves. While suction cups are effective for easily and non-destructively mounting many devices, most devices are not commercially available with suction cups and suction cups are not easily adaptable to devices designed for screw mounting.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide an adapter apparatus to allow the secure and non-destructive mounting of screw-mounted devices to smooth surfaces.
There is another need to provide an adapter apparatus which can be easily adapted for use with a wide variety of devices sought to be mounted.
There is yet another need for an adapter apparatus which can be easily attached, then later detached from the smooth surface to which it was attached for re-mounting in a different location with a different device.